Mi sueño eres tú
by Kirukiruchan
Summary: -¿Cuál es tu sueño, Caesar?- había sido la pregunta y Joseph no se imaginó nunca que aquello sería una promesa que lucharía por cumplir algún día. La cálida brisa de verano, las hojas marchitas de otoño, el frío paralizante del invierno y los girasoles de primavera; quizás Jojo esperó tantas estaciones de su vida sólo para llegar a este momento. Fluff, semi-AU Caejose


¡Mil años sin actividad! Ando floja para escribir por culpa de los estudios... Me gustaría retomar la costumbre de escribir más seguido. El primer fic que escribo de JJBA. ¡Espero lo disfruten!

Disclaimer: JJBA no me pertenece, es propiedad de Araki.

Advertenia: Contenido chico x chico, fluff. Joseph x Caesar. Pinceladas de Jotaro x Kakyoin. Semi AU

 **Mi sueño eres tú**

-¿Cuál es tu sueño de vida, Caesar?

-¿Sueño?

-Claro. El mío es convertirme en piloto, y viajar por todo el mundo en avión…

-No te pregunté eso.

Ante el pequeño mohín del moreno, Caesar sonrió divertido y a continuación inhaló un poco más de su cigarro, luego miró el infinito océano frente a ellos; la brisa marina le besaba las mejillas y arremolinaba sus cabellos rubios. Y se permitió perder la mirada en la inmensidad de esa masa oscura que era el mar de noche con cierta melancolía en los ojos verdes; Joseph se reacomodó, esta vez girándose para apoyar los codos en la barandilla de mármol del balcón, expectante ante cada expresión del italiano allí a su lado; últimamente mirarlo era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos encerrados ahí en esa isla. Vivía, comía, entrenaba y vivía con él, le conocía las mañas y la forma especial en que entonaba su melodiosa voz cuando le gastaba alguna broma con esa fingida altanería suya.

-Me gustaría formar una familia feliz.

Y también sabía perfectamente lo sincero que podía llegar a ser incluso para soltar las cosas más cursis.

-¿Una familia feliz?

-¿A ti no te gustaría?- el rubio se giró a verle realmente extrañado y al recordar con quien estaba tratando sacó un suspiro y apoyó el rostro en su mano- Olvídalo. No me imagino a alguien como tú formando una familia en un hogar estable, pobres de tus hijos.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué insinúas?- Joseph infló las mejillas, y a eso Caesar le parecía absurdamente lindo, claro que no se lo diría- El hecho de que prefiera viajar antes que enclaustrarme en cuatro paredes no significa que no sea buen padre- se cruzó de brazos y le miró por el rabillo del ojo- ¿Y en todo caso quién creería que el mujeriego Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli dejaría sus andanzas amorosas para asentar cabeza y casarse? ¿De qué viviría esa pobre "segnorina" y esos "bambinos"?

-Pues conseguiría trabajo.

-¿Vendiendo jabones y lociones?- Jojo se ganó una mala mirada por parte del mayor y entonces escuchó otra confesión que no se esperaba recibir aquella tibia noche de verano.

-Me gustaría abrir un restaurante- el Zeppeli otra vez miraba el horizonte, como si en él pudiese vivir su futuro- Ya sabes, comida de mi patria. Empezaría como un pequeño local tradicional, mi esposa me ayudaría y mientras atiendo a los clientes habría un montón de niños revoloteando entre las mesas. Con un perro en la entrada y un gato gordo durmiendo en la ventana que da a la calle- la sonrisa genuina en esos labios fue lo que terminó de cautivar al Joestar, cuyos ojos azules brillaron con emoción ante aquello y le fue imposible no contagiarse de su sonrisa. Caesar de pronto sintió una mano palmearle la espalda animosamente, giró la vista y ahí estaba ese alegre rostro moreno de siempre.

-¡Pues entonces te visitaré de vez en cuando! ¡Y cuando tu restaurante sea el más famoso de toda Italia, tendrás que hacerle un descuento a tu buen amigo Joestar! ¡Así que recuerda cocinarme unos buenos spaghetti! ¡Vamos a ver si superas esos fideos con salsa de calamar!

-Ja, recuérdame vetarte. Te vas a tragar todo mi local y me dejarás en bancarrota.

-¡Oh no! ¡Caesar-chan me dijo gordo! ¿No podré probar los fideos de la casa Zepelli?

-Si estoy de humor podría darte las sobras para el perro, aunque sería cruel dejarlo sin cena.

Las risas juveniles que le siguieron a ese comentario eran como una dulce gota de agua en el desierto en el que estaban, a sólo semanas de enfrentar el destino por el cual llevaban entrenando asiduamente durante un mes; una sola sonrisa de aquel rubio calmaba la angustia en su garganta, la cual se estrujaba como si no anillo le encerrase, tan metafórico como literalmente

Pero si estaba con Caesar las cosas mejoraban considerablemente.

 **oOo**

-¿Nee, Caesar? ¿Acaso no eres aún más mentiroso que yo? Nunca preparaste esos fideos Zepelli…

¿Pero qué pasaba cuando Caesar ya no estaba más?

Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli murió joven, con tan solo veinte años en el cuerpo, así como rezaba su lápida abrazada en girasoles, sin familia, sin hijos ni esposa. Era un chico que aún le quedaba mucho por delante y que por capricho del destino, su vida se esfumó demasiado pronto de este mundo.

-¿Dónde quedó el sueño que tenías, idiota?- los ojos de Joseph se llenaron de lágrimas, sabiéndose un idiota por recriminarle cosas a una tumba, se enjugó el llanto con la mano empuñada, donde el anillo de bodas resplandecía en unos de sus dedos.

Ese era el único momento que tenía para poder revivir sentimientos del pasado, guardadas todo el tiempo en lo más profundo de su corazón, esos que hacía de cuenta que no dolían todavía; a pesar de los años. El que tenía esposa e hija ahora era él; él y no Caesar. Pese a que aquel sueño era del rubio y no propio.

Y tal vez robarle su sueño era la mejor forma de aplacar la culpa que le carcomería por tantos años más, hasta que pudiera reencontrase con esos ojos verdes.

Pese a que sabía que debía seguir viviendo, algo en su alma se había marchitado como las hojas que pisaba de camino al auto, volviendo a la realidad; dejando a la fuerza la tumba de Caesar una vez más. Los otoños en Suiza le dejaban siempre ese sabor tan amargo.

 **oOo**

-¡Mamma mía! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Jojo?

-¿Eh?

-No deberías estar aquí, no todavía- la mirada desaprobatoria de Caesar le confundió más de lo que ya estaba. El aroma a flores y las burbujas a su alrededor eran menos inexplicables que ver al rubio parado allí frente a él, un hombre canoso de sesenta y nueve años que distaba de ser el Joseph que Caesar conocía.

-¿Cómo es que puedes reconocerme así?- se apuntó así mismo, mientras el otro fruncía ligeramente el ceño como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Es imposible olvidarse de alguien como tú, idiota- le dio la espalda con un tono de voz extraña, casi avergonzada como si no se cansase de insultarle- Eso es todo.

Joseph tuvo que contener las lágrimas hasta soltar un alarido de asombro cuando unos pasos se aproximaron hacia él.

-¿Joestar san? Zeppeli san tiene razón, no debería estar aquí.

-¡Oh my God! ¡Kakyoin!- Jojo entonces pareció recordar la razón de por qué se encontraba en ese lugar y entonces comenzó a atar cabos, y una profunda melancolía le embargó.

-Kakyoin, en verdad lo siento…

-Estoy bien, es bueno poder a verlo otra vez. Avdol san e Iggy también lo están- el pelirrojo le regaló una de esas cálidas sonrisas, mirando allá a lo lejos, donde los mencionados le aguardaban- En realidad en la más afectado es Zeppeli san. No creerá el escándalo que armó cuando se enteró de que usted estaba viniendo.

-Oye, Kakyoin…- el italiano, aun dándoles la espalda, le interrumpió y Noriaki sonrió otra vez- Aún no es tu hora, Jojo.

-Caesar…

-Lárgate antes de que te patee el trasero- tan concentrado en disimular su temblor estaba que no notó que el tono de voz del Joestar había cambiado, ni tampoco sintió los pasos acercándose a su espalda hasta que una mano le palmeó la espalda animosamente, giró la vista y ahí estaban otra vez esos vivaces ojos azules, ese rostro moreno y joven de dieciocho años que hace décadas no veía, aunque apenas podía verlo entre la nebulosa agolpada en sus ojos.

-Yo también te extrañé, Caesar-chan

-Eres un idiota, Jojo- y fue cuando las lágrimas se desbordaron y rodaron por sus mejillas cuando Joseph le contuvo en un abrazo fuerte y protector, como hubiese querido hacer hace cincuenta años atrás, y aprovechando de esos centímetros que le sacaba hundió el rostro en ese pelo rubio, haciendo de cuenta que él no estaba llorando también y que él tampoco quería quedarse allí cuando en verdad era lo que más deseaba en este mundo.

Porque si Caesar estaba con él todo era mejor.

Podía vivir la eternidad así, sintiendo el aroma y el calor del rubio, con el corazón liviano y en paz, latiendo al mismo ritmo que el ajeno; porque besar a Caesar era como una dulce gota de agua en aquel desierto que era vivir con la culpa y probar los labios del rubio podían curar la angustia tóxica que corroía su corazón. Y así sin más, en aquel beso que le dio al chico cuyo rostro acunaba tierno entre sus manos, le quedó claro que Caesar no le odiaba y que lo único que lamentaba de haber muerto no era no haber podido casarse ni abrir un restaurante en Roma; era no poder volver a verlo a él, a Joseph Joestar.

-Ah, besas tan bien que ni siquiera tienes que explicarme las cosas- murmuró con la respiración agitada y Caesar rio, y luego le dio un cabezazo.

-Pues bien, entonces vete rápido y vive- le dijo llevándose las manos a la cintura. Joseph no comprendía por qué no podía dejar de llorar pese a que el llanto del rubio ya había cesado.

-¿Siempre tienes que ser más maduro que yo?- se limpió los ojos amurrado.

Era cierto, todavía no era su tiempo. Pudo ver la mirada de Kakyoin una última vez y no pudo más que asentir con melancolía.

-Voy a cuidar de él. Don't worry- le hizo un guiño y el alivio pudo verse en aquellos dulces ojos.

Así como Joseph tenía a su ángel velando por él allá en el cielo; su nieto, Jotaro también lo tenía a él.

Era extraño y doloroso, pero una vez que soltó la mano de Caesar, pudo sentir que un peso que había estado guardando por tanto tiempo en su corazón se desvanecía y entonces respiró hondo, profundo como si sus pulmones fueran más anchos que la Tierra, con el sabor a miel en los labios tras el beso de despedida que Caesar le regaló saltando a sus brazos antes de desvanecerse como una burbuja.

¿O era él la frágil burbuja reventándose en aquella fría noche de invierno en Egipto?

Abrió los ojos azules de golpe, sintiendo descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo hasta la punta de los dedos, y frente a él, a la sombra de su gorra, una pequeña lágrima se asomaba de aquella mirada seria.

-¡Jotaro! ¡Gracias a ti, he vuelto!

 **oOo**

¿Y qué pasa si un día de primavera, entre girasoles y burbujas, te vuelvo a ver otra vez? No importa el tiempo que pase, las flores siempre vuelven a florecer.

-Joseph. Baja del auto. ¡Joseph!

-¿Ah? Uhm, yeah- arrastró las palabras aún algo ensimismado en mirar por la ventana del asiento trasero. Del asiento del conductor salía una mujer de lentes oscuros y largo cabello negro tras aparcar el auto, y una rubia con pañoleta en la cabeza y polera con lunares se erguía desde el lado del copiloto.

-Siempre es bueno volver a la tierra materna- dijo la joven peinándose una hebra dorada tras la oreja, mientras la mujer de lentes se acomodaba la bufanda sobre los hombros. Cuando Joseph se dispuso a salir notó que el piso donde posaba los pies era de antiguos adoquines, aquella famosa ciudad tenía una mezcla exquisita de antigüedad y frescura. Sus calles fluían como ríos, jamás era la misma gente que traían y devolvían; y a Joseph el ajetreo le gustaba.

-Así que esta es Roma, ¿no, Suzie Q?

-¿Qué te parece, Jojo?- la chica se inclinó hacia él con las manos en la espalda.

-Nah, se ve mejor en las fotos- se hizo el desinteresado mientras chequeaba su celular, bajando por la pantalla para ver las notificaciones nuevas. Su amigo Avdol había subido fotos de su viaje por África, y si bajaba un poco más por _Instagram_ podía ver que los cerezos en Japón ya habían florecido, así podía verlo en la foto de su primo, ofuscado como siempre, esta vez a causa de un pétalo rosa que había osado posarse sobre su nariz; junto a él, su amigo pelirrojo se reía divertido mientras sacaba la _selfie_.

-¡Jojo!- sólo entonces recordó que había molestado a la rubia con su comentario. La bonita chica aquella era algo así como su compañera o mejor amiga, aunque no podía decirlo a ciencia cierta; más bien era la fuerza de la costumbre la que los había unidos tras sus múltiples viajes juntos.

-En marcha- la mujer de pelo negro había comenzado a caminar dejándolos atrás. Lisa Lisa era su nombre, o más bien su apodo de cariño. Era su madre y pese a ello era poco lo que la había visto en su vida debido a sus constantes traslados por trabajo. Joseph se había criado prácticamente con su abuela, sólo hace un par de años Lisa Lisa había empezado a convivir más con él, llevándolo de viaje de vez en cuando y haciendo de su vida un constante ir y venir por el mundo, sin mantener un hogar fijo; dentro de esos viajes había conocido a Suzie, la despistada asistente de la pelinegra.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Eh?

-Has estado demasiado despistado hoy, Jojo- la mirada atónita del castaño le hizo soltar un suspiro- Preguntaba que dónde querían almorzar hoy. ¿Suzie Q, harías los honores?- la aludida se llevó el índice a los labios y Joseph a su vez las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Oh, no! Anochecerá antes de que lo decida- exclamó ganándose una mala mirada por parte de las dos mujeres.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes en mente tú, Jojo?- Suzie le mostró la lengua con infantil enfado y el castaño simplemente indicó a ciegas cualquier lugar, dio la casualidad de que su dedo apuntó allá tras una enorme fuente, donde un restaurante clásico de Italia se encontraba, con su terraza llena de flores y el alero de tela con franjas bicolores, el marco de madera de las enormes ventanas que iluminaban el interior y las mesitas con manteles cuadrillé.

-Vaya, me han recomendado varias veces este restaurante. Buena elección, Jojo- dijo con una grata sonrisa su madre subiéndose los lentes a la cabeza. Joseph notó el gato gordo que frotaba los bigotes contra la maceta de girasoles especialmente dispuesta sobre el alfeizar de la ventana junto a la entrada principal, luego bostezó y se echó de panza al sol junto a ella, hasta que un perro le vino a joder el momento, más que querer comérselo era como un viejo amigo picándole las canillas. Joseph observó todo esto como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer mientras tomaban asiento en una de las mesas de la terraza, en la zona de fumadores para que Lisa Lisa saciara lo que su hijo simplemente encontraba una molesta costumbre.

-¡Chú, chú! ¡Fratello, Iggy está molestando al gato otra vez!- un niña de no más de nueve años se asomó por la ventana tomando al gato gordo en brazos mientras otro muchacho de la misma edad salía en pos de ayudar al perro.

-¡Deja a Iggy en paz, Marianne!- lo que parecía una infantil disputa entre hermanos resultaba sumamente tierno y algunos clientes rieron divertidos. El tal Iggy resultaba ser el más mañoso y orgulloso de todos y no parecía agradecer la ayuda.

-¡ _Fratello_ , diles que no hagan tanto lío!- otro chiquillo se asomó por la puerta.

-Si votan la maseta, _fratello_ se pondrá triste- otra niña se sumó al asunto, llevando la voz de la razón mientras el gato y el perro en brazos de cada uno dejaban de patalear y de querer matarse entre ellos al oír aquello. Iggy gruñó desinteresado y saltó de los brazos del chiquillo, volviendo a su cómoda y tranquila casita de perro con un lindo tallado que rezaba su nombre para mordisquear un hueso. Aquello era todo un espectáculo para Joseph, quien ignorando el humo molesto del cigarrillo, esperaba con el estómago vacío a que el mesero apareciese.

Y entonces apareció él.

-¡Mamma mía! ¿Qué es este escándalo?- de voz melodiosa y perfectas facciones, con esas largas pestañas y esos ojos verdes. Pese a la aparente llamada de atención, no perdía la dulzura en su voz; no parecía enfadado, sino todo lo contrario, incluso divertido y al mismo tiempo preocupado por la situación. Ahí, justo frente a él, el chico con delantal y moño negro al cuello aparecía tras la puerta para ver qué sucedía.

Y Joseph se quedó sin aire con los ojos iluminados y la boca abierta, sus mejillas se tiñeron inexplicablemente de rojo cuando aquellas esmeraldas se posaron en los propios zafiros. La sonrisa fue tan inconsciente como la química que se enlazó entre ellos.

-Disculpa, pero: ¿nos conocemos?- fue la inmediata pregunta que escapó de sus labios una vez el rubio se acercó a tomarles el pedido, sin siquiera pestañear. El ojiverde soltó una modesta risita mientras le extendía el menú sobre la mesa. Y con una ligera sonrisa que enamoraría hasta a los ángeles, le respondió:

-¿Te gusta el spaghetti? La casa invita…

Y Joseph aceptó sin titubear, leyendo el nombre del chico bordado en su delantal y creyó que jamás le había sabido tan delicioso pronunciar un nombre como aquel.

 ** _¡OH MY GOD, el mejor spaghetti de toda Italia!_**

 _Ristorante di Zeppeli, Roma. 238 Me gusta. 50 comentarios. Caesar A. Zeppeli ha sido etiquetado en esta foto._

 ** _Caesar A. Zeppeli ha comentado:_**

 _No es para tanto, no creas que por decir eso te alimentaré gratis todos los días._

 ** _Jojo CocaCola Joestar ha comentado:_**

 _Qué tal si te los pago invitándote un café? ;)_

 ** _Caesar A. Zeppeli ha comentado:_**

 _. . ._

 ** _Caesar A. Zeppeli ha comentado:_**

 _Eso se paga con muchos cafés._

 ** _Caesar A. Zeppeli ha comentado:_**

 _Y pizza._

 ** _Jojo CocaCola Joestar ha comentado:_**

 _NICE! 3_

 ** _oOo_**

 ** _FIN_**

¡Muchas gracias por leer! :)


End file.
